


Снежный принц

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Temperature Play, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Середина зимы приносит с собой тепло.





	Снежный принц

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Snow Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379568) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



На улице чертовски холодно. Ветер подгоняет Джона в сторону Бейкер-стрит, хлеща по лицу его собственным шарфом. Ему всю дорогу приходится бороться с этим клочком шерсти, прежде чем он, оказавшись дома, начинает сбивать в коридоре снег с обуви. На Лондон выпало снега на дюйм, и некоторым его жителям кажется, что в мире наступил конец света. Дверь за Джоном захлопывается, но услышав, как кто-то неуклюже пытается попасть ключом в замок, он поворачивается.

Открыв дверь, Джон заключает Шерлока в объятия. Его кожа не розовая, а белая, как хлопья снега на его пальто. Его пальцы такие бледные и негнущиеся, и то, как неуклюже он держит в них отмычки, говорит о том, что Шерлок проверяет какие-то теории-или-нечто-другое с собой в качестве подопытной морской свинки. Снова.

Потянув Шерлока на себя, Джон заставляя того, спотыкаясь, подняться по лестнице в квартиру. Руки Шерлока в это время блуждают по бокам Джона. Они очень, очень холодные и сухие по сравнению с согревающемся в тепле дома телом Джона. Контраст ощущений бьёт электричеством по нервам Джона, и он, вздохнув, позволяет себе отпустить Шерлока, и это стряхивает с того слабость.

– Он не мог этого сделать, – произносит Шерлок. Его голос такой же бледный, как и весь он. – Пальцы Десмонда Хэмпа были слишком замёрзшими для того, чтобы вскрыть замок в такую погоду. Он невиновен в этом преступлении.

– Конечно, – говорит Джон. Глаза Шерлока открыты, и, в отличие от его замёрзшего тела, Джон чувствует, как они излучают свет. Взгляд Шерлока обжигает, поэтому когда Джон его целует, они оба горят, как огонь.

Шерлок не тает, а замирает в руках Джона, достаточно горячих для того, чтобы опалить и обнажить в гостиной как можно больше его холодной плоти. Он – статуя изо льда, за исключением тех мест, где Джон к нему прикасается будто бы раскалённым железом. Но он ещё не настолько горячий, как рука Джона. Шерлок почти может представить, как в тех местах, где Джон к нему прикасается, шипит пар. Опустив голову, Джон излучает тепло, несмотря на потерянный джемпер. И всё остальное. Он – костёр, золотой и красивый, который невозможно проигнорировать.

Тепло – пытка, приливная волна крови и ощущений, омывающих замёрзшие кости Шерлока, когда рука Джона движется по нему, поглаживая и приближая его к краю с каждой секундой. Когда губы Джона внезапно оказываются там, где была его рука, огонь может осветить ад. Холод начинает отпускать; тонкий слой изо льда, удерживающий лаву, разлетается на осколки, и Шерлок негромко вскрикивает в тёплом воздухе.

Джон стоит рядом, ожидая, когда он придёт в себя, и укутывая его в одеяло. 

– Ты _замёрз_ , – говорит он, и Шерлок, пошевелив уже податливыми, но пока ещё дразняще прохладными пальцами, начинает поглаживать тёплую эрекцию Джона.

– Я знаю, – говорит Шерлок, чувствуя, что Джон нетерпеливо дёргается в руке, как раз тогда, когда снова начинает искать его губами. – Я всегда знаю.

Шерлок открывается для поцелуя; кубик льда тает от поцелуя солнечного света, позволяя себе разморозиться.

Пульсируя под прохладными пальцами, Джон что-то бормочет себе под нос от удовольствия, когда его медленно подводят к пику, и Шерлок чувствует, как последний кусочек льда исчезает.

Шерлок шепчет в волосы Джона: 

– Моя любовь. – Его дыхание тёплое, как свежий хлеб. Солнечные лучи прорываются над ним сквозь облака, когда Джон отвечает всем теплом своей страсти.


End file.
